


Tale of misconception

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confession, Date planning, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019, M/M, TouHaru are dating, ŹOOĻ share one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "You're planning to give up?" The youngest idol asked, ignoring the clear lie his partner spit."No, that's not an option." Touma replied instead. Which made the oldest idol to look at him without saying anything. "Tora is still a charming idol. I'm sure he can get even Mina to like him back!""...So, what would you suggest Touma?" Torao asked.





	Tale of misconception

"Minami, I love you."

All the three heads in the quiet room turned to look at the brunette. 

"Thank you." The white haired answered with his usual fake smile before turning back to the phone in his hand.

"U-umm...You're welcome, I guess." In confusion, Torao replied.

Haruka hid a visible snicker at the recent exchange while The redhead walked to Torao's side. "Tora, Would you mind stepping out for few seconds?" He suggested with clear disappointment. 

"I want to join." Haruka informed without leaving any room for refusal.

Still confused at what just happened, the brunette only nodded and lead the way out.

Torao had planned for this confession for some time, but the white haired's answer wasn't one of the possible outcomes he was waiting or prepared for.

As soon as they were far enough. "You realize you were rejected just now, right?" The redhead announced.

"What!!" The brunette exclaimed with serious surprise on his features. Haruka didn't try to hide his laugh this time. Even after Torao shot him a glare.

"Tora..no one answers a confession with a thank you. Mina was just trying to be well mannered as usual even when rejecting.."

"But, why!?"

"You're a womanizer." 

"Have a 5 year old attitude."

"Narcissistic."

"Overbearing."

"Stubborn close minded idiot."

"Causes anyone second hand embarrassment."

"Disrespect time."

"Touma, you didn't have to add such a reason." Haruka objected, interrupting his and The redhead's Mido Torao dissing session. 

"But Mina cares a lot about Time! You've seen how many watches he has, in his house?" 

"You've been to Minami's house?" The brunette questioned.

"Yea, twice..wait that's not what you must be concerned about, now."

"Right. I'm not that bad!!" Torao defended at last.

"You're planning to give up?" The youngest idol asked, ignoring the clear lie his partner spit.

"No, that's not an option." Touma replied instead. Which made the oldest idol to look at him without saying anything. "Tora is still a charming idol. I'm sure he can get even Mina to like him back."

Being moved by the other's overconfidence in him. "....Touma..." The brunette called quietly. 

"What a heartwarming shojo scene. Torao, I recommend switching to Touma. Seems like He's already fallen for you." Haruka suggested sarcastically. 

At the words of his partner, a faint blush crossed the redhead's features and he turned to the High schooler. "Haru!! We are dating!!"

"I don't mind." Haruka shoke his shoulder to emphasise his statement. 

Coughing to regain the other two's attention to the main matter. "So, what would you suggest Touma?" Torao asked.

The white haired was puzzled when the other three members decided to go out all of a sudden. However he didn't put much thought in it and went with passing time, doing nothing important as before. 

But, the oldest member came alone after nearly ten minutes. 

"Where are Isumi-san and Inumaru-san?" He beat the brunette in asking.

"Haruka felt like having Ice cream out of the blue and Touma offered to tag along."

"Is that so." 

"Do you have anything planned for the rest of the day, Minami?" The brunette asked directly. 

"Not that I can think of. If it wasn't for Inumaru-san asking for ŹOOĻ hang out today, I'd have been resting in home, by now."

"He won't be coming anytime soon." Torao said instantly which made the white haired raise an eyebrow at his words. "I guess.." he tried to add.

"You want to go home, Mido-san?" 

"What about having a walk by the sea?" He suggested ignoring his partner's question. 

"That's sudden. But it's not far, we can go."

The brunette's face lightened with a smile and they both made their way out of Tsukumo productions. 

Walking quietly through the streets leading to the sea, there were no words exchanged between the two idols. Their walk was relaxing more than being uncomfortable to any of them.

However, It didn't take much time for them to reach their destination. The sound of waves was the only thing distributing the quietness. 

"Barely any one is here." 

"That's expected, Mido-san. It's 8 pm"

"I didn't mean that." Both idols were walking randomly by the seashore.

"Oh, Is this a seductive remark from No.1 most desired embrace." The white haired sent a known grin at the one by his side.

"What if it was." Torao replied with a smirk of his own.

"Witnessing Mido-san's skills first hand will surely be something."

"Was it affective?"

"I haven't been to the sea before." The White haired said instead of answering his partner's question. 

"Why?" Torao's smirk was no longer there.

"I didn't have time. Or much interest to do so."

Realising his bad choice. "A-ah, We can go anywhere else!" The brunette turned to look at his partner when saying so. 

Stopping in his tracks, urging the other one to do the same. "No, it's beautiful." Minami smiled.

Torao was lost for words only staring back at the fellow idol's smiling face.

Cutting the quiet stillness. "It's getting late." The white haired said. "Can we call it a day, Mido-san?"

"Huh? We just arrived and you said you don't have any plans?"

"Resting can be considered plans, too. I'm worn out from working these past three days, I'm sorry." His face didn't look that sorry at all.

"..then, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" 

"We'll make up for today, tomorrow. Rest well." 

Minami didn't reply for some time as if debating whether to agree or not. In the end he nodded and waved goodbye at his partner before taking off.

The brunette stood there watching the silhouette of Minami disappearing.

Taking out his phone. A simple message was sent to ŹOOĻ's leader.

_"First try. Failed miserably." _

His phone notified of a coming message after few seconds._ ".........let's meet at 5."_

Torao sighed and turned to go back. 

The next morning didn't come any faster, and the three idols were already sitting in a cafe with two untouched drinks before them.

"What's Haruka doing here?" The brunette inquired. 

Sipping at his juice. "Rude and ungrateful."

"Three minds coming up with a strategy is better than two." Touma reasoned. 

"He has a mind!?" The other two asked at the same time while pointing at each other. 

"So, What happened, yesterday?" Touma interrupted Torao and Haruka's glaring contest. 

"Minami isn't too fond of the sea." 

"And you took him to a one..?" The redhead got a nod for the answer. 

"Hahaha, idiot." Haruka laughed at the older one.

"Shut up." Torao said with a scowl.

"Well...at least you learned something new about Mina." Touma tried cheering. 

Putting down his now-empty glass. "There's a nearby festival. Why don't you invite Minami? No one dislikes festivals." Haruka suggested. 

"What if he did?"

"Then, We will just meet again to think of something better." Touma said with a smug smile.

Trusting his groupmates' decision, Torao gave the White haired a call.

The Phone was picked after a while.

"Hey Minami." He started. 

_ **"Hello, Mido-san. How have you been?"** _

"What do you say...about that matsuri close to our workplace?"

** _"Matsuri? I-"_ **

"You promised!" Torao said to stop any coming excuses or rejections from the white haired. 

_ **"Fufu, I wasn't going to refuse. But informing that I may take some time preparing."** _

"Oh..You can take your time. I'll be waiting at the entrance after thirty minutes!"

_ **"Okay. See you there, Mido-san."** _

"See you." The brunette cut the line when there was no more replies from Minami. 

"It doesn't take thirty minutes to reach there." Haruka stated.

"He said he'll need some time. I'll be enjoying your company for some more time." 

"Tora, Caring about smallest details is a great factor to make someone fall for you." 

"Sounds like something a matchmaker would say." Torao replied.

"You forgot I've school last week and made a two days reservation for a concert that lasted till 3 am!?" 

"T-that.." Touma tried. 

Standing from his seat. "You're already together." Torao defended in Touma's place.

"Tora..." his call was answered with the oldest one's grin.

"Touma are you sure you don't want to date Torao?" Haruka questioned after witnessing a similar shojo scene from the other day.

Before the redhead's exaggerated No!! Comes. "I'm going. I don't want to be late myself." Torao announced. 

"Good luck." The other two replied in union. 

And the brunette exited the cafe.

Getting to the place in mind took Torao less than fifteen minutes. Even though he was making sure not to hurry going there.

And unlike what he was expecting, there was a certain white haired already waiting.

Torao's orbs were drown to the midnight black Yukata Minami was wearing, which allowed his clear white skin to get even more endearing. While his hair was simply tied to the back with a hairpin except for few loose locks.

Noticing his presence, the white haired waved at him with a smile. 

"You're earlier than me.." 

"It's more of, we arrived at the same time. You're only late by one minute." The White haired informed. 

"I didn't expect Yukata..You look good."

"Fufu, thank you."

"Let's go." 

Getting no replies, the quietness was starting to spread between both idols. But was replaced, shortly after, with noise and endless chatter caused by the crowded festival.

"I look out of the place." The brunette spoke after his eyes started to drift to their surroundings. 

"You look good." Minami repeated his earlier words.

The older idol's lips curled up in a smile. "What would you prefer to have, first?" Torao remembered Touma's words that showing care is the most important to make someone fall for him.

"Hmm, Karaage I think." The white haired said as his eyes wandered around the stalls.

"I thought Minami would prefer sweets." Torao said as they started walking in the direction of a certain far stall.

"Why would you think so."

"Your looks just give that aura."

"Flirting already?"

"No?"

Before the white haired got the chance to reply, Torao went to an old man selling Karaage. 

It took him few seconds before he was able to return to his partner's side and offering the hot food.

"It's lonely to eat by yourself." Minami said as his eyes noticed the brunette not getting any for himself who wasted no time in taking it.

"We'll be sharing." As soon as words were out of his lips, Torao lowered his face to get a bite from the chicken his partner was holding the stick of. "Oh, It's tasty." He commented after some chewing.

"Mido-san is indeed flirting." Minami stated with a light laugh.

"Did it work." Torao repeated his last night's question before thinking it through. 

But he wasn't ignored this time. 

"Yes." There was no hesitation in his words yet Torao felt bad hearing them. They didn't sound that real. Too meaningless. 

While lost in his thoughts, a running kid pumped into Torao's leg. But continued his way along with his friends after voicing a loud _sorry, mister._

His eyes unconsciously followed after. Till they stopped at Kingyo Sukui stall. And the one who just apologised to him, was enthusiastically competing with his friends to catch the goldfish. 

"Mido-san?" Minami called for his partner's attention, who was quiet for few minutes. 

"Yes?" Torao noticed the white haired's empty hands. "You finished?"

"Mido-san wanted some more?" 

"No, I'll get some Taiyaki. But before that." Rather than going on, the brunette went to a Shateki stand. 

The white haired was following his steps. "I didn't know you were good with gun shooting."

"There's nothing I'm not good with." He said confidently while having the rifle with cork bullets handed to him.

Closing one eye and accurately aiming. Torao's finger stilled for seconds before pressing and managing to hit one of the prizes.

Chuckling at his partner. "Good work." Minami's praise made The brunette smile with pride.

"That's for you." Torao offered the plushie he just won.

"Thank you." 

Their moment of silence was interrupted by the sound of fireworks starting which urged both idols to look at the sky.

But soon after doing so, the brunette turned his eyes from the sky to the one beside him. Torao reached for Minami's wrist and started walking after having a hold of it. 

Noticing they were walking in the opposite side of the food stalls. "The Taiyaki?" Minami reminded quietly as his legs followed. 

"I know of a good spot to watch fireworks."

"You've been here before?" He asked curiously but the feeling of the other's hand tightening around his, made the white haired side eye his partner. 

Torao's brows frowned at the implication of going there with a woman before. "No."

Climbing the stairs leading to a cliff, Torao began letting go as he reached a certain spot and turned to face the white haired. "We're here, Minami." 

Upon hearing so, the younger idol turned his orbs to where the other was looking.

The scene was truly breathtaking.

"Mido-san." Minami's quiet voice echoed in the empty space. 

The moment Torao turned to his partner, he was met with the feeling of another pair of soft lips touching his, in a swift peck before letting go.

"You gave me a lot of fanservice the past two days. It's my turn." Saying so, There was a genuine smile adorning Minami's features. "Was it any good?" 

Torao's eyes drifted away to the fireworks instead of replying. As in a futile attempt to hide the faint blush. 

"Thank you for today. It was a lot of fun." Leaving his side, Minami started going back while the brunette only stood there, watching with a sense of deja vu. 

"Again..."

It was ŹOOĻ's dressing room. The four were just finished with a live and resting there.

"Tora?" Touma spoke after Minami excused himself for the restroom. 

"Failed miserably _**again**_."

"Tch, you're getting all depressed after trying only twice." Haruka said, disappointment clear in his tone.

"Haru!!"

"That's not it."

"Oh, you got rejected directly this time?" The high schooler asked.

"I'm not buying you any cakes for the rest of this year, Haruka."

Scowling at the brunette's threat. "Touma will do." 

"Because he's weak." Torao retorted. 

"You're one to talk looking like this."

The brunette turned to their leader. "Hey Touma, Would you kiss me?"

"....Tora..Is something wrong with your head..?"

"Hmm, You can't because of Haruka?" Torao muttered while thinking deeply about the last night.

Hearing only his name. "Me? I can." The younger one misunderstood and wasted no time in approaching the brunette.

Without further ado, both idols' lips joined together. 

Shocked by the scene unfolding in front of him "HAR-" Touma's voice screamed before trailing quietly as he noticed another presence joining. "Mina..."

Haruka broke at once to look at ŹOOĻ's composer. "Oh, Minami, you're back." He said innocently. 

"Mido-san, it seems you aren't as loyal as you claim to be, after all." The white haired wore a creepy smile. 

"....loyal?" The brunette stared at his partner with confused features. 

"It's been barely two days since we started dating. But you're already kissing another one. And our teammate of all people."

"......" Torao kept on looking at the white haired as if he grow a third head.

"Mina...Didn't You reject Tora..?"

"Reject? Why would I go out on two dates and kiss someone I rejected?"

Breaking the silence that began to slip through the whole room. "Torao you fucking idiot.." Haruka said loud enough for everyone to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Check the great art for this fic  
https://twitter.com/guresunya/status/1162620938615001088?s=19  
And  
Thank you for reading! (⌒▽⌒)☆


End file.
